


Christmas in the City

by hgrover642



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgrover642/pseuds/hgrover642





	Christmas in the City

[](http://hgrover642.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/446/953)


End file.
